covenantdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Leonis Minoris
Xzan Tamasee was on his first ever mission with The Covenant. Since his training at Yermo War College, he was taught in the arts of combat, strategy and the ways of the Covenant. He read many ancient texts on the founding principles of this holy union. He knew what he was fighting for. He had his cause, his will was now locked in place. Although confident in his talent, Xzan was still nervous about his first mission away from his homeworld, his first mission sporting Covenant armor, his first mission that was meaningful. Xzan was nervous, as any Minor should be. Prologue With the discovery of the Leonis Minoris System, the Prophets charged Rtas Vadum to lead a Task Force mostly compromised of low ranking Special Operations and canidates for the Special Operations Warfare Division to anhiliate the human strongholds on the three planets within the system. As a Minor, who showed potential during Combat Sessions, Xzan was chosen to be apart of this Task Force Pre Battle Xzan sat silently in the troop bay of the Spirit, awaiting his first comrades appearance. Another Minor, a Special Operations Elite, and 2 grunts accompanied him shortly. The descent to the planet was akwardly silent. To Xzan's suprise, the Special Operations sangheili was first to speak. His name was Toa Grnasee. He and the other Minor, Thel Necresee, struck up a conversation about the upcoming battle. Xzan knew this was small talk. In his mind he shut them out and prepared for the mission ahead. The Spirit was minutes from making it's approach, when Rtas 'Vadum's voice came in the Local Comm Line. He prepared his warriors for battle, and gave orders to the three sangheili and the two unngoy. They were to locate a human weapons cache and eliminate it. Battle The squad of 5 pushed up the mountain, toward the objective. Little resistance was found on the path up. One Marine was their only trouble. He was dealt with immediately. Xzan hungered for the humans to put up a fight, so that he may have a good report to send back to the Commander. One unngoy perished during the small skirmish, however that did not phase the team. Unngoy were thought as mere cannon fodder. Finally, the squadron advanced to the supply station. Xzan mounted up a headcount of 12 confirmed kills against 7 Marines and 5 ODSTs. Thel and Toa both slaughtered 9 Marines. The other unngoy was killed by a wounded civillian. Xzan saw them as pathetic. The trio of sangheili set the charges, evacuated the facility, and detonated them, leaving the supply cache in rubble. No human survivors were detected. Post Battle A Spirit approached and the trio of warriors were heading back to their vessel, when they noticed Archer missles were pulverizing their CCS class Battlecruiser. The pilot, Fera Mazaree, quickly re directed their course toward the next planet within the system. The Local Battlenet was in disarray. The Task Force was all but one vessel now. The Crusier that remained recieved the distress beacon Fera Mazaree sent out, and rescued the Spirit from approaching UNSC fire. They then proceeded to enter slipspace jump, undetected by the UNSC. Overall, Rtas' forces managed to glass 2 of the 3 planets within the system, with only a fraction of a fleet. The prophets were pleased with this outcome. They overlooked the damage done to the rest of the Task Force. Xzan and Thel were promoted to Major for their hardships. Toa went unrewarded regarding promotions, but gained the attention and respect of Rtas 'Vadum, the Special Operations Commander.